Noche estrellada
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Rex tendrá que irse a su época al día siguiente, pero por supuesto, no se irá hasta despedirse de Zoey.


_Bueno, en un momento de inspiración me salio esto,espero que les guste._

_Ni Dino Rey ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

"_Si quieres ver las estrellas apaga las luces"_

—_Proverbio Alemán._

**oOo **

**Noche estrellada**

El viento agitado jugaba con los cabellos dorados de un muchacho de doce años, quien con sus orbes azules miraba el firmamento desde el techo de la casa de Max, su mejor amigo. La inmensidad de aquel cielo azul oscuro lleno de estrellas que se observaban como pequeños halos de luz de diferentes tamaños inspiraba la imaginación del chico, que se había encontrado sentado mirando ningún sitio en particular.

—Rex, ¿estas ahí?— Grito una niña de su misma edad asomando la cabeza desde la ventana de la habitación del muchacho y terminando con el silencio que había acompañado a Rex desde que había subido al tejado.

El sonrió impasible y sin dirigirle la palabra la observo en silencio unos minutos. Ella se sonrojo levemente pero no dejo de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zoe?—Pronuncio él con una voz un poco más grave de lo usual. Sin dejar de sonreír con nostalgia.

—La mamá de Max me pidió que te avisara que la cena va a estar lista pronto. —Dijo ella con algo de tristeza impregnada en el tono de su voz.

—De acuerdo—Murmuró el chico volviendo a fijar su vista en el cielo.

Ella sin querer alejarse, logro salir por la ventana y subir junto a Rex quien no pareció notarlo. Se sentó a su lado y por primera vez se dio cuenta de por qué él subía allí con tanta frecuencia.

La ciudad se levantaba ante ellos con majestuosidad y elegancia. Una hilera organizada de casas se extendía por doquier hasta llegar al centro en donde los edificios se veían grandes y potentes, al igual que las luces de los centros comerciales y lugares plagados de gente, que disfrutaba de salidas nocturnas con parientes o amigos.

—Wow—Exclamó Zoe.

Rex la observo divertido y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ella se dio cuenta de que era observada y se sonrojo esperando a que Rex le indicara que sucedía. El se acerco a ella y ante los ojos expectantes de su mejor amiga decidió darle una explicación.

—La vista de la ciudad es preciosa pero, mira al cielo y verás que no se compara—Susurró él sin dejarla de observar.

Zoe decidió hacerle caso y al ver a las estrellas se quedo sin aliento, de verdad el cielo estrellado sobre ellos era bastante hermoso casi terminaba de opacar todo lo demás porque la forma en la cual se mezclaban los colores y las texturas era sencillamente asombrosa. Por fin comprendía la razón por la cual Rex se veía tan sereno y relajado.

Luego la realidad de la situación termino con la efímera felicidad que estaba viviendo. Rex se iría a su época mañana al salir los primeros rayos del sol, desde mañana no lo volvería a ver. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se contuvo.

—Rex…—Murmuró ella melancólica.

Zoe puso su mano sobre la de él, quien dirigió su mirada al rostro de su afligida amiga.

—No pienses en mañana Zoe, la vida es tan hermosa y cambiante como el cielo. No sabemos con certeza que va a pasar en el futuro, piensa en el ahora y ahora estamos los dos sentados bajo el vasto firmamento, viviendo un momento inolvidable, creando recuerdos.—Susurró él suavemente mientras que ella lo admiró en silencio, solo él podía darle tanta esperanza con unas cuantas palabras.

—Me va saber mal perderte. —Murmuró Zoe apretando ligeramente su mano sobre la de Rex.

—No tienes que perderme. Solo olvídame, al igual que mañana cuando observes el cielo y ya no recuerdes como fue el día de hoy. — Agregó él con tristeza.

Después de un momento de silencio, en el que los dos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos, Zoe decidió hablar.

—Yo no te puedo prometer que te voy a olvidar, porque yo quiero esperarte, Rex. Toda mi vida si es necesario. —Argumentó con firmeza y Rex le sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando que Zoe dijera eso.

— Si estas tan segura de que no me vas a olvidar, yo te voy a ayudar con eso. —Murmuró Rex sonrojándose.

Ella modifico la posición de su cuerpo para poder observarlo más cómodamente, tratando de entender sus palabras y su reacción pero no pudo pensarlo, porque él se inclino lentamente hacia ella y la beso delicadamente.

Se separaron agitados cuando el aire se termino y ella le sonrió emocionada. Un ruido les llamo la atención y algo conmocionados fijaron la vista en el lugar de donde provenía.

Max se encontraba allí y les grito desde la ventana que la cena ya estaba servida. Ellos asintieron pero antes de que se pusieran de pie Zoe susurro unas palabras al oído de Rex quien no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse más y sonreír tontamente.

Cuando se adentraron en la habitación de Rex, Zoe se apresuro dejando solos a Max y a Rex. El castaño confundido miró a Rex con intensidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?—Preguntó extrañado.

Rex rio y se paso una mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

—No…no tiene importancia, mejor bajemos rápido no quiero que tu mamá se impaciente. — Se excuso Rex y caminando rápidamente dejo a Max solo.

—Qué extraño— Susurró Max para sí mismo.

Durante el resto de la noche Rex trato de actuar con normalidad pero cada vez que Zoe lo miraba intensamente o le sonreía coquetamente, él se ponía nervioso y revivía una vez más aquellas últimas palabras que ella había susurrado en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer al recordar el aliento suave de la chica chocar contra su piel:

—Definitivamente puedes contar con que voy a esperarte, y cuando vuelvas no me conformare solo con un beso.

Ni siquiera se había marchado aún y ya ansiaba volver pronto.

* * *

_¿Que les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y demás, es aceptada._

_P.D: Es un regalito para que no se desesperen si no continuo mi historia pronto._

_Hikaru-chan14_


End file.
